1. Field
Embodiments of the technology relate to improved compositions comprising X-ray contrast media (CM) and methods of using the same to treat conditions such as allergic and inflammatory reactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray contrast media have been used for many years as radiocontrast reagents in vascular imaging using X-rays. Iodine compounds, specifically triiodinated compounds are among the commonly used X-ray contrast media used in vascular imaging.
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to improved compositions of X-ray contrast media that comprise triiodinated compounds as well as methods of using the same.